Super-Skrull
The Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Fantastic Four #18 (September 1963). The character has also appeared on television and in video games and novels. Publication history Super-Skrull first appeared in Fantastic Four #18 and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Fictional character biography The Super-Skrull is from the Skrull world of Tarnax IV (in the Tarnax system of the Andromeda Galaxy), which has been destroyed by Galactus. Skrull emperor Dorrek VII devised a way to strike back against the Fantastic Four, who thwarted the Empire's invasion of Earth. Dorrek chose the warrior Kl'rt, who was given the combined abilities of the Fantastic Four. Kl'rt was stronger than the Thing; had superior flight and greater pyrokinetic ability than the Human Torch; had better control of invisibility and telekinesis than the Invisible Woman, and could stretch further than Mr. Fantastic. The Super-Skrull retained his shape-shifting and hypnotic abilities, and was sent to Earth to defeat the Fantastic Four and pave the way for a Skrull Empire invasion. During their first encounter, the Super-Skrull keeps the Fantastic Four at bay and forces them to retreat. Mr. Fantastic senses that Kl'rt's powers are augmented by an energy beam from the Skrull home world. Blocking the beam with a device placed on him by the Invisible Girl deprives Kl'rt of his new powers. Defeated, he is imprisoned in a crater by the Human Torch when he pursues the Invisible Girl.Fantastic Four #18 (Sep. 1963) The Super-Skrull returns as the Invincible Man after the Skrulls restored his powers to fight the Fantastic Four. He breaks out of his prison, travels to New York and kidnaps Johnny and Sue Storm's jailed father Franklin Storm. The Fantastic Four recognize his deception and return him in exchange for Storm. Storm dies when a bomb placed on him by a Skrull (in a final attempt to kill the Four) explodes, but he saves the Four.Fantastic Four #32 The Super-Skrull was among the villains summoned by Doctor Doom to attack Reed and Sue at their wedding, but Mister Fantastic used a machine to remove the villain's memories.Fantastic four Annual #3 Repeatedly sent back to Earth, he battles Thor,Thor #142 (Jul. 1967) and Captain Marvel.Captain Marvel #2 - 3 (Jun. - Jul. 1968) The Super-Skrull is the Empire's agent on Earth during the Kree-Skrull War; he temporarily disbands the Avengers and kidnaps Mar-Vell, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.Avengers #89 - 97 (Jun. 1971 - Mar. 1972) With the war ending in a truce, the disgraced Super-Skrull sides with the Titan Thanos and (with Skragg) aids Thanos in his quest for the Cosmic Cube. The Super-Skrull, attempting to capture Rick Jones for Thanos, fights Mar-Vell and the Thing; Mar-Vell defeats him and Thanos.Captain Marvel #25 - 33 (Nov. 1970 - Apr. 1971) After a skirmish with Spider-Man, the Human Torch and Ms. Marvel, Kl'rt is trapped in the Van Allen radiation belt.Marvel Team-Up #62 (Oct. 1977) A Canadian research team accidentally pulls Kl'rt back from deep space. He kills the group except for the physicist superhero, Sasquatch. Kl'rt discovers that the radiation belt has given him cancer. Sasquatch is initially defeated by the Super-Skrull but tricks him, converting him into a stream of dissociated particles and sending him back into deep space.Alpha Flight #9 - 10 (Apr. - May 1984) The Super-Skrull, later freed by the Silver Surfer, discovers that his cancer is in remission (apparently due to a "chronal anomaly" which reverted his cellular makeup to its precancerous state.Silver Surfer #25 - 31 (Jul. - Dec. (last two issues in one month) 1989) Kl'rt is freed from the Van Allen belt and cured of cancer by the sorcerer Master Khan,Namor the Sub-Mariner #25 and used against hero Iron Fist. Khan brainwashes the Super-Skrull into believing that he is Bobby Wright, a twelve-year-old boy who acquires superhuman powers and a terminal disease from exposure to an alien spore. "Bobby" uses his powers to assume the identity of adult superhuman Captain Hero and ingratiate himself with Iron Fist and his crime-fighting partner, Power Man. Captain Hero's misuse of powers leaves Iron Fist apparently dead and triggers his disintegration.Namor the Sub-Mariner #15 - 18 (Jun. - Sep. 1991) The Super-Skrull's imprisonment shielded him from the effects of Zabyk's Disaster, when the Skrulls lost their shape-shifting ability.Avengers Annual #14 (1985) When the Empire falls into disarray, Kl'rt goes into hiding on Earth and later attacks the Fantastic Four. He escapes his imprisonment and resumes contact with the Skrull Empire. The Super-Skrull seeks to take Young Avengers member Hulkling into protective custody because he has Skrullian heritage on his mother's side as the son of Princess Anelle. He impersonates the willing Hulkling (who wishes to remain on Earth) and returns to space able to spy on the Skrulls and the Kree, who also have a stake in Hulkling's mixed parentage since he is the son of Kree hero Mar-Vell.Young Avengers #9 - 12 (2005) During the Annihilation War, Kl'rt tries to stop the destructive wave before it reaches the Skrull world. After he is nearly overwhelmed by the forces of Annihilus, he sacrifices himself by destroying the warship Harvester of Sorrow. Kl'rt meets Praxagora, a Negative Zone android who becomes his lover.Annihilation: Super-Skrull #1-4 (2006) His body is later recovered and revived.Annihilation #2 (2006) Kl'rt joins Ronan the Accuser to reclaim the Kree home world from a Phalanx invasion.Annihilation: Conquest: Wraith #1-4 (Jul-Oct 2007) In defeating the Phalanx their leader, Ultron, causes Praxagora's death.Annihilation: Conquest #6 During the Skrulls' Secret Invasion of Earth, Super-Skrull aids Nova against the Skrulls.Nova vol. 4, #16 (Oct. 2008) After an unexplained capture, Kl'rt is seen as a prisoner on The Raft.Thunderbolts #156 (Apr. 2011) During the "Infinity" storyline, Super-Skrull is a member of the Galactic Council.Infinity #3 To repay the Avengers' efforts in the war and attain glory, Kl'rt accompanies Alliance forces to Earth to free it from occupation by Thanos and they liberate the Peak.Avengers Vol. 5 #22 After his victory in the war against the Builders, Kl'rt is crowned emperor of a reborn Skrull Empire as the alien race is settled on the planet Tarnax II.Infinity #6 During the "Return to Planet Hulk" story arc, Super-Skrull arrived on the restored planet Sakaar. While Amadeus Cho's Hulk form was fighting the Warlord, Super-Skrull unearthed the Time stone and plans to use it to restore the Skrull Empire to its former glory.Incredible Hulk #713. Marvel Comics. Doctor Strange took the Time stone from the Skrull sorcerer Mt'nox and used it to loop through time, creating multiple versions of himself to defeat Kl'rt''Doctor Strange'' Vol. 5 #03 Powers and abilities Kl'rt can shapeshift (like all Skrulls) but, thanks to his re-engineering by Skrull scientists, he has versions of the Fantastic Four's superpowers. These include greater malleability; superhuman strength, stamina and durability; flight, heat manipulation and energy projection (in the forms of plasma, concussive force and anti-matter blasts); invisibility and the creation of invisible force fields. He has developed his expertise over time. The Super-Skrull also has a unique power: the ability to control the minds of others or paralyze them by emitting hypnotic force from his eyes. He is an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant, expert in armed and unarmed combat and highly trained in the martial applications of his powers. A tactician, the Super-Skrull has detailed knowledge of (and access to) technology which is centuries ahead of Marvel Earth science. He is a competent starship pilot and a talented impersonator. Other Super-Skrulls Kl'rt is not the only Super-Skrull serving the Skrull Empire. They are immune to detection by Wolverine's senses, Doctor Strange's magic, Spider-Man's spider-sense, Professor X's telepathy, and Iron Man's technology due to the effects of the Skrull infiltration ritual. Known Super-Skrulls include: ; Chrell : A Skrull training instructor and commander. Like Kl'rt, Chrell possessed the powers of Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and Thing.Secret Invasion: Runaways/Young Avengers #1 ; Criti Noll : A Skrull with the powers of Hank Pym who was chosen to infiltrate Earth disguised as Hank. When Criti Nol tried to warn a diner owner, she was killed by a Skrull posing as Dum Dum Dugan.Mighty Avengers #15-17 After Criti Noll's death, a clone replaced Hank Pym where the clone also had Black Panther's reflexes, Quicksilver's super-speed, and Vision's density and mass control. The clone captured Mister Fantastic and was later killed by Crusader in the final battle against Veranke.Secret Invasion #1 ; Godkiller : A specially-bred female Super-Skrull with the powers of Battleaxe, Thundra, Titania and Volcana. Godkiller was genetically modified to use Beta Ray Bill's hammer Stormbreaker.Secret Invasion: Thor #2 ; Khn'nr : A Skrull who posed as Captain Marvel with a copy of his Nega-Bands.Captain Marvel #1-6 ; Pagon : A Super-Skrull which replaced Elektra and Veranke's male lover Siri who died fighting Elektra. With Elektra's abilities, Pagon also had those of Colossus and Invisible Woman. He was killed by Echo in a suicide mission.New Avengers #29 ; Rl'nnd : A Skrull with the powers of Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine.Ms. Marvel volume 2 #25''Ms. Marvel'' volume 2 #26 ; Siri : A Skrull who was Veranke's lover. She tried to replace Elektra who killed her in battle. Siri had the powers of Elektra and Ghost Rider.New Avengers #27 ; Veranke : A Skrull Queen and main villain of the Secret Invasion who posed as Spider-Woman and had a copy of her powers. ; Xavin : A Super-Skrull in training with the powers of the Fantastic Four (but able to use only one at a time), and a member of the Runaways. ; X'iv : A Skrull assassin with the abilities of Daredevil, Elektra and Cloak and Dagger who was sent by Chrell to assassinate Hulkling. ; Unnamed Super-Skrulls : During Secret Invasion, several dozen Super-Skrull soldiers appear with powers of numerous heroes and villains differing from soldier to soldier.Secret Invasion #1-8 (2009)New Avengers #39''Secret Invasion: The Amazing Spider-Man #1-3'' Other versions In addition to his mainstream incarnation, Super-Skrull has appeared in other fictional universes: ; Earth-6309 : In this reality, Kl'rt is the Skrull lord of Colony UK7 and a Captain Britain Corps member.Excalibur #49 ; Heroes Reborn : In the Heroes Reborn universe created by Franklin Richards, Super-Skrull masquerades as Wyatt Wingfoot, tricks Doctor Doom into capturing the Silver Surfer and steals the power of cosmic deity Galactus. When the Fantastic Four release the Surfer from Doom, he defeats Kl'rt.Fantastic Four: Heroes Reborn vol. 2, #1 - 13 ; Marvel Zombies : Super-Skrull appears in the Marvel Zombies series. He is infected by a zombified Spider-Man; Zombie Thing rips off his right arm, and he is apparently killed in battle.Marvel Zombies #5 of 5 (July, 2006) Another infected version appears in Marvel Zombies Return. He later fights Zombie Spider-Man and his New (Zombie) Avengers with other Avengers, and is killed by Iron Man (James Rhodes).Marvel Zombies Return #5 When the Fantastic Four of Earth-616 (Black Panther, Storm, the Thing, and the Human Torch) visited the Marvel Zombies universe, they encountered four Skrulls who had been given the powers of the Fantastic Four in an attempt to replace the Super-Skrull.Black Panther vol. 4 #28 They are turned into zombies when the Galactus attacks,Black Panther vol. 4 #29 and the Fantastic Four take them apart before moving on to another dimension.Black Panther vol. 4 #30 ; Professor W’s X-Men : In this two-issue limited series, Super-Skrull has been killed by Rogue and his powers have been stolen. His abilities, superpowers and darker personality traits remain in Rogue as she joins Cyclops' Brotherhood of Evil Mutants."Exiles" #42 Professor W's X-Men appear in X-Men: Millennial Visions (2000) #2000 (Aug. 2000) and X-Men: Millennial Visions (2001) #2001 (Jan. 2002). ; Squadron Supreme : The Skrullian Skymaster (real name Skymax), a member of the Squadron Supreme, has the same powers as the Super-Skrull.Squadron Supreme: New World Order (1998) ; Ultimate Marvel :In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Kl'rt is the Skrull emperor and oldest living Skrull. In an alternate timeline, created when the Ultimate Fantastic Four attempt to undo the accident that gave them their powers, their teleportation experiments allowed them to contact the apparently-benevolent Skrulls. This is part of the Skrulls' plan to use Earth's technology to further their plans for conquest. Although the Super-Skrull wears an anti-assassination suit that allows him to duplicate the powers of any superhuman in a thousand mile radius, he is defeated by the powerless Ben Grimm, the last human on Earth, only realizing when Ben points it out that he has no powers himself with no superpowers to duplicate. Having beaten Kl'rt in a straight fight, Ben takes his suit and travels back in time to the teleportation accident, allowing it to happen and sacrificing himself to save humanity.Ultimate Fantastic Four #27-#29 In other media Television * Super-Skrull appeared in The Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Tom Harvey. * Super-Skrull appeared in the 1960s Fantastic Four animated series, voiced by Marvin Miller. He was seen in the episode "Invasion of the Super-Skrull". * Super-Skrull appeared in the 1990s X-Men animated series. He was seen in the episode "Beyond Good and Evil" four part. * Super-Skrull appears in the 1994 Fantastic Four series, voiced initially by Neil Ross and later voiced by Jess Harnell. * Super-Skrull appears in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, voiced by Mark Oliver. * Super-Skrull appears in The Super Hero Squad Show, voiced by Charlie Adler (in season one), and by Jim Cummings (in season two). In the episode "If This Be My Thanos", he leads the Skrulls in searching Super Hero City for a Skrull con-man who was posing as Thanos. In the episode "Another Order of Evil" Pt. 1, Super-Skrull arrests the Super Hero Squad when Captain Marvel goes missing during a diplomatic mission that would bring peace between the Kree and the Skrull. * Super-Skrull appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Kyle Hebert. In the episode "Prisoner of War", he is seen on the Skrull ship with Captain America and the others who had been replaced by Skrulls. After Captain America and those that had been replaced by Skrulls have gotten free, Super-Skrull is sent by a Skrull commander to intercept the captives. The captives had to fight Super-Skrull in order to get off the Skrull ship and back to Earth. While Captain America, Madame Hydra, Mockingbird and King Cobra fight Super-Skrull, Henry Peter Gyrich, Lyle Getz and Clay Quartermain get Invisible Woman onto the ship as more Skrulls arrive. When Super-Skrull fights with Madame Hydra and Captain America, Invisible Woman wakes up and helps the other captives. In the episode "Secret Invasion", Super-Skrull appeared with the other Super-Skrulls when the Skrulls begin their invasion with two of the Super-Skrulls being Criti Noll (depicted as having the powers of Giant Man, Crimson Dynamo, Iron Man, and Klaw) and Rl'nnd (possessing the powers of Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine). Other Super-Skrulls seen include a Super-Skrull who possessed the powers of Abomination, Griffin, and Whirlwind, a Super-Skrull who possessed the powers of Grim Reaper and King Cobra, a Super-Skrull who wielded a technological copy of Mjolnir, a Super-Skrull who possessed the powers of Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, and Invisible Woman, and a Super-Skrull who possessed the powers of Black Panther, Iron Fist, and Spider-Man. Some of these Super-Skrulls ambushed the Avengers in Washington DC. Most of the Super-Skrulls were defeated by the Avengers and their allies. They alongside Queen Veranke are remanded to a special section in Prison 42. * Super-Skrull appears in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., voiced by Kevin Grevioux. In the episode "Deathlok", the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. arrive at a mall to do some shopping, and find Deathlok attacking a girl until it was discovered that the girl was Super-Skrull in disguise as part of the Skrull's plot to invade Earth. Super-Skrull then turns invisible in order to prepare the weapon that would eradicate the humans. Afterwards, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Deathlok go underground into the Skrull base to find Super-Skrull. Super-Skrull then gets into the spaceship where the weapon is. Following in their jet, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. join Deathlok upon the Skrull ship where Hulk and She-Hulk follow Deathlok to Super-Skrull. Hulk, She-Hulk, and Deathlok then find Super-Skrull as he activates the weapon where the Skrulls have done this to other planets. While the others disable the weapon, Hulk fights Super-Skrull where he manages to get him tangled as Deathlok activates his self-destruct sequence. Super-Skrull managed to get away as the Skrull ship is destroyed by Deathlok's self-destructing core. In the episode "Guardians of the Galaxy", Super-Skrull and the Skrulls are encountered on another planet by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. where they make a plot to harness the gamma energies of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. so that they can make gamma-powered Skrull soldiers only for the Skrulls to also run afoul of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Super-Skrull, the two gamma-powered Skrulls, and the other Skrulls were defeated by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Video games * Super-Skrull appeared in the 1997 PlayStation game Fantastic Four. * Super-Skrull appears as a mini-boss/potential guide in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Greg Eagles. He appears alongside Paibok when the players run into the Skrull Queen. Two simulation disks have Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel fighting Super-Skrull. * Super-Skrull appears as a boss in the Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer video game, voiced by Joey Camen. * Super-Skrull appears as a playable character in the crossover fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, with Charlie Adler reprising his role from The Super Hero Squad Show. * Super-Skrull appears in the Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, with Jim Cummings reprising his role from The Super Hero Squad Show. He picks up Thanos' delivery where Thor's boots were accidentally picked up. Super-Skrull fights Iron Man and Hulk outside of the ship. When Super-Skrull is defeated, Thanos arrives and plans to use the Power Infinity Gem to throw Super-Skrull at Hulk and Iron Man only for both of them to be hit by an engine knocked off by a meteor. Super-Skrull later fights Iron Man and Scarlet Witch in Thanos' lair when he has been enhanced by the Power Infinity Gem. Iron Man and Scarlet Witch managed to defeat Super-Skrull and flush him down the disposal unit. Super-Skrull returns and assists Thanos in fighting Iron Man and Scarlet Witch. * Super-Skrull appears as a villain character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. * Super-Skrull appears as a playable character in the 2012 fighting game Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth, voiced by Troy Baker. * Super-Skrull appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes,Galactus Lands in New LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Trailer Marvel.com voiced by John DiMaggio. * Super-Skrull (as General Kl'rt) appears in Marvel Heroes as the final boss of chapter 10. Novels * Super Skrull makes an appearance in several of the Marvel Comics line of novels. He appeared in a short story in the Ultimate Super-Villains: New Stories Featuring Marvel's Deadliest Villains by Stan Lee. * He is also secretly a main villain in the X-Men/Avengers trilogy "Gamma Quest". For much of the story, he remains either anonymous or disguised as Wolverine, only revealing himself in the final third of the saga. Merchandise Super-Skrull is a playable character in the Marvel HeroClix Supernova and Galactic Guardians sets.More Galactic Guardian Heroclix Spoilers, Heroclixworld.com References External links * Super-Skrull at Marvel.com * Super-Skrull at Marvel Wiki ** Super-Skrulls at Marvel Wiki * [http://alphaflight.net/alphanex/index.php?title=Super_Skrull AlphaFlight.Net Alphanex Entry on - Super-Skrull] Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Skrull Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional characters who can stretch themselves Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional hypnotists Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1963